Farewell, Matt and Kitty
by Doc Reid
Summary: Doc tries to remember the events that led to Matt and Kitty's death.  Story complete.
1. Chapter 1

A light rain sprinkled down of the bereft scene of the funeral. Faint sounds of thunder rolled ominously in the distance, yet the people of Dodge stayed.

"Ashes to ashes, and dust to dust," Reverend Joe Morgan said as he tossed a small about of dirt into the open graves. He drew a deep breath and looked around at the crowd that had gathered at Boot Hill Cemetery. His eyes finally fixed on the town's doctor, Galen Adams. "This concludes the burial service," he said in a tender voice as he closed his worn bible; clasping it in his hands as looked around again.

Undertaker, Percy Crump and his men waited near the wrought iron fence, next to the lone tree in the Boot Hill Cemetery. They wanted for the town folk to leave before they began to full the two new graves.

Festus Haggen leaned on the crutch that Doc had given him, and he watched the preacher and the doctor. Once he had the opportunity to leave the cemetery he did. Anger swelled in his heart.

Doc stood at the end of the openings into the earth and peered down at the caskets within. The doctor's heart was heavy as he tried to erase the events that lead up to today. He drew a handkerchief over his weeping eyes. He was certain that he would have been the first to die - not Matt Dillon or Kitty Russell, and not the two of them at the same time.

Reverend Morgan slowly walked over to the doctor, "Doc?" Morgan looked at the physician.

Doc slowly looked up into the light blue, caring eyes, "Thank you for coming back to preform the service," he whispered and extended his right hand. Morgan took it and shook the doctor's hand firmly but not hard. It let the doctor know he was there for him as he had done in the past when he had his run in with the law.

Morgan nodded and smiled to try and lift Doc's spirits, "It was the least I could do when I heard about this travesty," the reverend stated in a caring tone. His eyes looked from the graves back to the doctor, "How are you doing?" he asked.

Doc remained silent for quite some time before he tried to answer the question, "I'll be fine," he said in a hushed voice.

Reverend Morgan placed his left hand onto Doc's right shoulder and squeezed it slightly, "I'm sure you will be," he said as he tried to make sense of the situation himself. "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked the doctor.

Doc slowly looked over to the reverend, "I didn't think you could," he said with a touch of surprise in his voice.

Morgan smiled, "Under the circumstances, I think God would permit it," he smiled slightly and patted Doc gently on the back turning him back to Dodge. Boot Hill was a good walk out side the town limits and already people where well ahead of the doctor and the reverend.

The two men walked back to town without sharing a word. Reverend Morgan knew from the accounts that he'd read about that the doctor was taking this extremely hard and it was up to the remaining people in the man's life; his friends to help him through these tragic times.

They stopped in front of the Long Branch Saloon, "Sam runs this now," Doc stated.

Morgan nodded, "Lets toast Miss Kitty and Matt," he smiled. "But I warn you, I'll only have one. You can have as many as you need and I'll pay," the preacher stated.

"Are you sure about this?" Doc asked and pointed skyward.

"Certainly," Morgan smiled. "Doc, I want you to tell me what happened," he said looking deep into the doctor's eyes.

Doc looked down at the muddy street, "I'm not even certain I understand what happened," he sighed.

Reverend Morgan straightened his back and looked up into the damp sky, "There was a time I didn't know what was happening to me, if you recall," he said then looking over to the doctor. "But you, and the rest of Dodge saw me through it," he stated.

A slight roll of thunder rumbled in the distance. "I remember, Joe," Doc said as he looked up into the pale caring blue eyes. "It's just," Doc sputtered.

Reverend Morgan frowned, "What Doc?" he asked.

Doc shook his head and couldn't speak.

"You feel like you could have done more?" Morgan asked.

Doc drew a deep breath and nodded, "Yes."

Morgan's eyes narrowed, "Doc. I read the reports in the newspaper and when I found out that it was Matt and Kitty I asked for more details. You can not take blame for what happened. You are human and their injuries were far greater than what anyone's medical skills could have done," the reverend reasoned.

Doc looked up at Joe, "Well I don't know that! All I know is I let two of my dearest friends down! They died on me!" Doc choked as tears ran down his face. "I should have tried harder!" he said before succumbing to tears.

Reverend Joe stepped forward and took Doc by the shoulder and guided him off the street. The rain was now coming down in torrents. The preacher guided Doc to the Long Branch and the cover of the boardwalk.

Doc swallowed and wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry," he sputtered as he tried to regain control of the tears that were streaming down his face.

"Doc, it's all right. I'm here for you to talk to," Morgan stated and took Doc by the shoulders. "I know this is very hard on you and as much as I can't imagine the pain you are going through, I'm sure it is only scratching the surface," the preacher said looking Doc in the eyes.

Doc blinked and then understood Morgan's position, "I'm sorry," he said.

Reverend Morgan shook his head. "Don't be, Doc. Let's go and talk. It will help," he said with and understanding tone to his voice.

Doc looked down at the boardwalk and still wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about the events. He drew a deep breath, "I'll start with a drink," he said cutting to the point.

Reverend Joe Morgan smiled and placed his hand firmly in the middle of Doc's back, "After you," he tried to smile as he guided Doc to the door of the Long Branch Saloon.


	2. Chapter 2

Reverend Morgan followed the beleaguered doctor through the doors of the Long Branch Saloon. The usual busy drone in the establishment was nothing more than a hushed discussion among the few people who were inside.

Naturally everyone was talking about the funeral and the week's ghastly events, and outcome. Patrons of the saloon only lingered long enough to get a few drinks and leave. The charm of the establishment had tarnished, and it wasn't Sam Noonan's doing. He was doing his best to run the saloon.

Sam looked up and offered a smile to the two men as the cross the floor and took a seat at a table near the back of the room. Sam followed them, "What can I get you," he asked in a caring tone.

"I'll have a whiskey," Doc stated as he stared forward at the top of the table where his hands where clasped in front of him.

"Just a beer for me," Reverend Morgan smiled back at Sam. Sam nodded and left to get the drinks.

"I didn't think a man of the cloth could drink," Doc said looking over to Morgan.

Reverend Morgan smiled, "There are occasions," he spoke softly. "Not the hard stuff, however," he stated.

"I see," Doc said as he watched the reverend remove his black felt hat and place it on the chair next to him. Doc couldn't help but notice that Joe had aged and his reddish hair was turning silver. "It's been a while since you been in Dodge," Doc commented.

Morgan nodded, "The years seem to slip by, don't they," he said.

Sam delivered the drinks and carefully set them down in front of the men, "Let me know if I can get you anything else," he said in his velvet baritone voice before he left the table.

"Thank you Sam," the reverend said before Doc could say anything. The reverend looked back to the doctor who looked down at the drink in front of him.

Morgan cocked his head, "Who did the state appoint to replace Matt?" he asked.

Doc cleared his throat as his answer first got stuck on a lump that was growing as he could stand the thought of Matt being dead, let alone Kitty. His eyes lifted to the reverend, "They appointed Newly as indium marshal. They are giving him time to think about whether he wasn't the job full time," he said.

"And Festus?" Morgan asked.

Doc snorted in a half chuckle, "He still can't read," Doc shook his head in slight amusement. The reverend also chuckled.

Morgan shifted in his chair, "Doc, what happened?" he asked in a caring tone.

Doc lifted his glass and took a long sip. His crystal blue eyes were reddened from tears shed over the last few days. The doctor lowered the glass and stared down into it. He sighed. Everything about the man was dishevelled.

Reverend Morgan lifted his glass and took a sip of beer. He was patience and waited to hear what Doc had to say in his own good time. He watched the doctor for a moment, "It will help to talk about it," he said in a hushed voice.

Doc heard what the man said but he himself was trying to make sense of the whole situation. It was all tied up and twisted in his mind – he could see Kitty and Matt and then some of the events that led to their tragic deaths. He clamped his eyes closed and hoped that when they opened his friends would be sitting across from him. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around. There was no Kitty. There was no Matt. An empty feeling at the pit of his stomach was all there was.

Slowly Doc looked over to the reverend, "It's hard to talk about," he said in a low calculated tone.

Morgan nodded in understanding. He blinked as he formulated his next sentence, "I know it is Doc. But you know yourself, that you can't live with it bottled up," he said softly.

"If I had only…" Doc's voice trailed off.

Reverend Morgan wet his lips, "There always are lot of ifs," he spoke gently. "Knowing you, you did everything and then some," he said. "You are a very skilled man," he tried to reassure the doctor that it wasn't his fault.

Doc picked up his glass and took another sip. He fought another wave of tears that stung at his eyes, "Thank for your kind words, Joe," he tried to smile.

The reverend nodded, "I can stay for as long as you need," he said. "I really would like to see you talk about this," he offered.

Doc nodded; "You sure did turn a new leaf, didn't you?" he smiled.

Joe chuckled, "If you recall, Kitty said I didn't have too far to go," he smiled.

Doc nodded, "Kitty was right. She sure could read people," he ticked his head. "Except for Frank Breadman," the doctor said with his voice growing cold.

"Frank Breadman?" Morgan asked.

Doc nodded, "He's the one that started all this," he said shifting his eyes to the reverend.

Reverend Morgan could sense the disdain that Doc held for the man, but he needed to know why. "What happened, Doc?" he tried again to get Doc to tell him what led to Matt and Kitty's death.

Doc swallowed deeply and played with the nearly empty glass on the table in front of him.

"Would you like another drink?" the reverend asked.

Doc looked over to the man to his right, "I'll get it," he smiled. "I don't think God would approve of you encouraging me," he smiled and motioned to Sam for another drink.

The reverend chuckled, "I suppose not," he said looking down at his beer that he had hardly touched.

Doc leaned forward, "Two weeks ago, Frank Breadman rode into town. He was, to me, a mysterious sort," the doctor began. "I was never sure of his background, although by the way he dressed, he had money. Lots of it," he looked at the reverend.

Joe picked up his glass and took a sip, "Go on," he said once he was finished. His light blue eyes were fixed on the doctor.

Doc ticked his head, "He just somehow didn't fit in here," he said. "He was stand-offish and it seemed he didn't care who he stepped on to get what he wanted. And he wanted thins," Doc pocked his index finger down several time on the table.

"He wanted the table?" the reverend asked knowing that it didn't make any sense that two deaths could have been caused by a table.

Doc shook his head no, "He wanted the Long Branch," he said.

Reverend Morgan now understood, "Oh," he said as he then tried to figure out what happened next.

"Of course Kitty wouldn't have anything to do with him or his money," Doc sighed. "She felt he was just blowing through Dodge looking for bargains. She didn't think he was serious about his plans to own the saloon," Doc looked over to the reverend.

"She didn't read him well," Morgan said.

Doc shook his head no. "I tried to tell her," he said. "But she just laughed it off," he stated as he thought back to the events and began to relay them. The reverend sat and listened.


	3. Chapter 3

Festus Haggen crossed Front Street with a wad of envelopes tucked under his right arm. He struggled to open the roll of wanted posters to see if anyone matched the people he was passing. It was a particularly busy day for some reason. The deputy looked up and noticed the large well groomed horse and fancy saddle tied to the hitch out side of Del Monico's restaurant, "She is a fancy rig at that," he snorted and continued on his way to the Long branch Saloon.

The hill man stepped up onto the boardwalk and strolled to the doors. Before he entered the establishment he peered over the door. Doc was perched at his usual place along the long dark wooden bad with Kitty Russell at his side. Festus smiled and pushed through the swing doors.

The sound of the deputy's spurs caused both Kitty and Doc to look up. "Lock the beer taps," the doctor scoffed only getting himself playfully slapped across the shoulder by Kitty. Doc pretended to wince and shooed Kitty's hand away.

Festus didn't heard the comment, or if he had he chose to ignore it as he approached his two friends at the bar, "I picked up yer mail," he handed Kitty Doc's stack and Doc Kitty's stack as he was still preoccupied with the roll of posters.

Doc and Kitty exchanged their piles of mail.

"What's so interesting?" Doc quipped as he looked at the deputy.

"Nothin' much. I jist like to look at the posters when I get them for Matthew so ifin I see someone on the poster I can deal with it directly, don'tcha see?" the hill man explained.

"Shouldn't Matt be the one who deals with them directly?" Doc turned and looked at the deputy.

Festus made a face of disapproval toward Doc's question. "You do yer doctorin', and Matthew and I'll do the lawin'," the deputy squawked.

Doc looked over to Kitty and drew his hand across his moustache, "What do you think of that?"

Kitty tried to hide her smiled, "I think that I better pour some drinks," she said as she stepped behind the bar.

"That's mighty fine, Miss Kitty! It surely is a hot day out there," Festus stated with a bemused look on his weathered whiskered face. Doc rolled his eyes as the deputy quickly forgot about the wanted posters and stepped to the bar for the frothy cold beer that Kitty had just poured. She slid one in front of Festus and one in front of Doc.

"Here's mud in yer eye!" Festus said with a wink as he picked up the mug and took a long sip through the foam. The deputy placed the half empty glass down onto the bar top and sighed while wiping his mouth with this shirt sleeve. Doc shook his head before he took a sip from his glass and placed it down onto the bar, "I don't know how you do it," he said looking back over to Festus.

"Do what?' the deputy said after he finished his beer.

"Drink and eat so fast!" Doc snapped. "Don't you know that it's hard on you digestive system?" he asked.

"Awe, fiddle sticks, Doc!" the deputy said waving his hand in the air, "if it was so bad, how'd I live all these days?" he asked with one eye scrunched up.

"That is a mystery to science," Doc snorted. "I doubt any one has an answer to that question," he grumbled.

Festus shot the doctor a look, "I got more importanter thangs to do than stand around here listening to you," he huffed at Doc while he picked up the posters and Matt's mail to leave the saloon. "Ol' quacky-quack!" he muttered as he left the Long Branch.

Doc couldn't help but smile to himself. Kitty shook her head, "You are incorrigible!" she smiled.

Festus walked along the boardwalk and spotted the owner of the black horse with the fancy saddle on the other side of Front Street in front of the Dodge House Hotel. He was a talk well built man, and dress in fine clothes. His had was snow white and stood out in the crowd. The deputy could make out his facial features until he got closer to the man.

He was rugged yet, not ugly, as Festus put it. He had a well trimmed black moustache which matched his groomed black hair. His suit was a light grey with dark grey velvet trim around the collar and matching vest. He had a black holster with two guns. Festus paused and looked the man over for a moment and then shrugged before moving on.

Frank Breadman saw the deputy looking at him. His lips pursed in thought and wondered why the deputy stopped. He lit his cigar and walked along the boardwalk keeping an eye on the scruffy man. Breadman stopped and watched as Festus crossed the street to get to the jail house. Breadman picked up his pace and met Festus outside of the little red brick building.

Festus looked up at the man. His eyes were as black as his hair, "Can I help you?" Festus asked.

"Why were you looking at me back there?" Breadman thumbed over his shoulder.

"I ain't seen you around Dodge before. I like to keep track of people," Festus stated as he nonchalantly showed off his deputy badge.

Breadman narrowed his eyes, "Well you can take your eyes off of me," he said as he chewed slightly on his cigar, "I'm in town to stay," he stated while he looked up and down the deputy.

"Ain't too friendly are ya?" Festus huffed as he turned away to enter the jail house.

Breadman remained standing out front of the jail house. His eyes were locked onto the door where Festus entered the building. With a snort, he turned on his heels and walked back up the street to the hotel.

Matt was at the window pouring a coffee and saw the slight altercation, "What was that about?" he asked Festus as the deputy placed the mail and posters on the marshal's desk.

Festus shrugged, "He though I was watching him," the deputy stated as he continued to paw through the posters.

Matt turned and walked to his desk, "Who is he?" he asked as he sat down on his chair.

Festus was interested in the poster, "I don't know. He didn't say and I didn't ask. There'll be plenty of time to get to know him. He said he's staying Dodge fer a while," he then looked up at Matt. "He sure ain't a friendly sort," the hill man stated.

"I might not be friendly either if some one was staring at me from across the street," Matt said.

Festus took exception with Matt's comment. "Matthew, I wasn't watching him! I was jist wondering who he was." the deputy threw his thumb over his shoulder. "You should see his horse and riggin'," the hill man stated with a phew afterwards, "It's the fanciest thing I've seen in a long time!" he shook his head in awe.

"You mean the black horse and fancy saddle?" Matt asked.

"That's the one, Matthew!" Festus said as he leaned over Matt's desk.

"Hum," Matt grunted, "I'll got to the hotel and introduce myself after I look through the mail," Matt stated and dug into his mail.

Festus loitered around Matt's desk until Matt looked up at his deputy, "Festus?"

"Yes, Matthew?" the hill man looked back.

"Go and do you rounds," Matt shooed the hill man away.

"Oh, sure, Matthew," Festus said as he walked to the door. "And ifin you want me to join you when you meet this new feller, jist call," Festus smiled.

Matt looked up from the letter he was reading, "I'll see you later, Festus," he said.

Festus pursed his lips and got the hint. Matt didn't want him to bother the new comer, "I'll see you later, Matthew," the hill man said as he stepped top the door. All he got in return was a grunt from the marshal. Festus drew in a breath and stepped out onto the boardwalk, "Thar's somethin' I don't like about that feller, and I'm gonna find out what it is," he grunted as he walked across the street with his eyes locked on to the Dodge House Hotel. "I know a rat when I see one," he stated.


	4. Chapter 4

Frank Breadmen removed the black saddle from his horse and looked over to Hank Miller, the stable master, "Give him a good grooming and two sacks of oats," he said. "I'm going to be staying in Dodge, so I'll be needing a stall here until I can find a home to buy," he stated.

Hank chewed on a piece of straw, "Looking to settle here, huh?" he asked.

"That's what I said," Breadman grumbled thinking that the town folks were dumber than he thought, having just dealt with the deputy.

"The bank is just up the street, Mr. Bodkins is the manager. The Long Branch Saloon is also up the street, and it's the best run saloon in Dodge, if you care," Hank offered as he filled a sack full of oats.

"The Long Branch Saloon, eh?" Breadman said to himself, "I like that name," he smiled and picked up his saddle. "Who's the proprietor of the saloon?" he asked Hank as he walked to the door of the livery stable.

"Miss Kitty Russell," Hank said. "She's a find lady," he stated as he continued with his chores.

Breadman smiled, "Miss Kitty Russell, how do you do," he leered and as now anxious to meet this woman saloon owner. He walked across the street and headed for the Dodge House Hotel to drop his saddle off in his room. His eyes scanned the street for the saloon and was pleased that is was almost opposite the hotel. Breadman wet his lips in anticipation.

Matt Dillon saw the new comer heading to the hotel and walked slightly faster to catch up with him, "Hi," he said as he almost blocked Frank from entering the building.

Breadman's eyes drifted down to the badge on the marshal's chest, "Marshal," he said looking up at Matt. "The name's Matt Dillon," he said extending his hand. Slowly Breadman took his hand and shook it slightly, but firmly. "Frank Breadman," franks said.

"My deputy says you are planning to stay in Dodge," Matt said with a smiled.

Breadman nodded, "That's right," he looked around the street and his eyes locked on to the Long Branch Saloon, "Seems to be a nice town with a lot of opportunities," he smiled and looked back at Matt.

There was something in his eyes that Matt saw. "It is and it does. If you need anything, just give me a shout. You know where my office is," Matt stated and thumbed over his shoulder toward the jail house.

"Sure," Breadman said and stepped passed Matt into the hotel.

Matt twisted his mouth in thought trying to figure out if he liked the man or not. He was sure of one thing and that Festus was right about him not being overly friendly. Matt made a face and stepped down off the boardwalk to cross the street to the Long Branch. He stepped up and pushed through the swing doors finding both Kitty and Doc still hovering over the bar where they were earlier. Matt walked across the room and joined his friends, "kitty. Doc," he acknowledged them.

"Hi Matt," Kitty smiled.

Doc looked up at Matt, "Did Festus ever get those wanted posters to you?" he quipped.

Matt wasn't sure why Doc asked, "Yes. Why?"

"He was all over them in here. He says he likes to study them when he picked them up in case someone might be out on the street!" Doc scoffed.

Matt's eyebrows lifted, "Well, it's nice to know he's trying to be proactive," Matt stated.

"More like trying to get himself into trouble or worse killed. He can't read when they are wanted for," Doc said poking his index finger down onto the bar top.

Matt nodded, "You have a point," he agreed. And so did Kitty "I never thought of that! He could really get himself in a bind!" she said with slight panic in her voice.

"Now, let's not get all hysterical. So far nothing has happened and I'll talk to Festus about it," Matt said.

"Why don't you also talk to him about learning to read and write," Doc added. It was areal bone with the doctor trying to get the hill man to at least read.

"I think a snow ball would have a better chance in hell, Doc," Matt sighed.

Doc's right eyebrow rose slightly as he swiped his hand across his moustache, "I suppose you're right," he said looking over to Matt. The doctor's eyes then shifted to the swing doors of the saloon as he watched a tall man standing outside, looking in.

Breadman saw the marshal standing at the bar chatting. Slowly he pushed through the doors and stepped down into the room. His eyes scanned the room and spotted a place further down the bar at the busy saloon.

Breadman walked over to the bar and stood waiting to be served. Sam finished with some glasses he was washing, "What can I get you?" he asked in his baritone voice. He was always welcoming with a warm smile.

Breadman looked down the bar and noticed that the shorter man still had his eyes on him, "Do people in this town like to stare at new comers?" he asked.

Sam looked down the bar and noticed Doc. He looked back over to the man standing in front of him, "No not really," he stated.

Breadman frowned. "Bourbon," he said and placed some coins on the bar.

Sam nodded. It was often that he was asked to serve bourbon, and it was usually for a special occasion or for someone with a lot of money.

Sam reached for the bourbon bottle and Kitty watched on with interest, "Who's he?" she asked both Doc and Matt. Doc shrugged.

"He's a newcomer to Dodge. Frank Breadman," Matt cast a glance down the bar toward Breadman. He looked back at Doc and Kitty, "I don't know what to make of him, just yet," he said.

"Oh?" Doc looked over to Matt.

Matt looked down the bar again, "He seems a little standoffish," he said looking back to Doc.

"Well, being new in town," Kitty began, "he's likely just feeling things out first," she said. "It certainly seems he's got money," she noted his tailored suit and the fact he was drinking bourbon.

"He's staying at the Dodge House," Matt added.

"Doc, seeing how you are one town council, why don't you introduce yourself to him?" Kitty suggested.

Doc cast a discouraging look Kitty's way, "I don't think he wants to be bothered," the doctor stated. "Otherwise he would have moved in closer," he concluded.

"Come on, Doc," Kitty urged.

Doc grunted, "Fine," he said and stepped away from the bar and walked passed Matt. He stopped a few feet away from the man, "Hello," Doc said.

Breadman looked down to the shorter man, "What?"

"I said hello," Doc looked at the man. "I'm on town council and I just wanted to welcome you to Dodge," Doc stated.

"I see. Well, thanks," Breadman said.

"The marshal says you are Frank Breadman," Doc stated.

Breadman squared himself to the doctor, "That's my name. Who are you?" he leaned onto the bar.

"Doc Adams. The town doctor," Doc said. "My office is just across the alley and up the stairs, if ever you need me," he tried to smile, but there was a coolness about Breadman that the doctor wasn't liking.

"Thanks for the information," Breadman said as his eyes lifted and looked down the bar, "The marshal is a friend of yours?" he asked.

Doc nodded, "And so is Kitty," Doc motioned toward Matt and Kitty.

"Miss Russell?" Breadman asked as his eyes locked on to Kitty who was now talking to Sam.

"Yes," Doc said. "She owns the Long Branch," Doc smiled.

"I see," Breadman said. Slowly his eyes came back to the doctor. "I'll see you around," he said and set his empty glass down onto the bar. Slowly he moved away from Doc and looked back over to Kitty. Breadman walked to the door of the saloon and paused before leaving, "This is a fine saloon," he smiled to himself. He decided to return later in the day to meet Kitty Russell, alone.

Doc stood dumbfounded and turned back to Matt.

Matt waited for Doc to tell him what Breadman had to say. Doc screwed his index finger into his ear and ticked his head as he sauntered back to his place at the bar, "You're right. He is standoffish," Doc huffed. "One of the most distant people I've ever spoken to," he said.

Matt wasn't surprised that Doc got a cold feeling from Breadman, "I'll keep an eye on him for a while," he stated.

Doc looked up at Matt, "He's not on one of those wanted posters, is he?"

Matt caught the slight humour and shook his head no and ordered a drink.


	5. Chapter 5

Front Street was all hustle and bustle for the time of night. Matt and Festus were busy with bar fights and drunken cowboys. It was a sure sign that the cattle drives had begun.

Frank Breadman stood in his room at the Dodge House and looked down on the street. With a sly smile spreading across his face, he turned and picked up his suit coat and slid it on as he prepared to leave the hotel. He plucked his white hat of the rack and opened the door, stepping into the hall. He placed his hat on his head and then closed the door behind him.

Breadman walked along the corridor and adjusted his coat lapels as he went along. He walked down the stairs to the lobby of the hotel and stood at the door looking out across the street. The façade of the saloon almost called his name once he had settled on buying the establishment. The watched the men coming and going and he cold al most feel the money in his hands form one night's take.

With one last adjustment of his coat and hat, Frank Breadman stepped down and crossed the busy street. Once at the Long Branch he took a quick look over the swing doors. He could see Kitty Russell near the back of the saloon. She appeared to busy with some paperwork. But at least she didn't have he friends near by.

Breadman pushed through the doors and walked purposefully to the far end of the bar, where he stopped and looked over to Kitty.

Sam Noonan walked over behind the bar, "What can I get you tonight?" he asked. The business was fairly brisk, so was Sam's question.

"I'll take a brandy tonight. And what does Miss Kitty like?" Breadman looked at the barkeep.

"Brandy," Sam said.

"Pour me one for her too," Breadman said.

Sam nodded and walked over to the glasses and the alcohol and poured two drinks. After a moment he returned and placed the glasses down in front of the man, "That will be two dollars," he said.

Sam picked up the gold piece that Breadman placed on the bar. He watched the man pick up the two drinks and walk towards the table where Kitty sat, busy with her books. "Miss Kitty?" he spoke.

Kitty looked up and was rather surprised that the new man in town was standing before her, "Yes?"

"May I?" Breadman said holding one of the glasses of brandy out to Kitty.

Kitty pursed her lips, "Thank you," she said and took the glass. "Have a seat,' she motioned.

Breadman nodded and removed his hat was he sat down next to Kitty, "I understand you own this saloon," he said.

Kitty nodded, "Yes, I do," she said placing her glass down.

"I find that fascinating," Breadman stated and sipped on his brandy.

"No, not really," Kitty said. "When Dodge was founded, I just happened to have the money and whereabouts to open a saloon and grew into this," she shrugged.

Breadman looked around the room, "Remarkable," he said.

Kitty pursed her lips, "Mr. Breadman, where did yo come from?" she asked.

"Should that matter?" Breadman asked.

"You asked questions and now I'm asking questions," Kitty retorted.

Breadman sat back in his chair, "You are quite the woman," he smiled and sipped on his drink.

"Thank you for this drink, but I don't want it right now," Kitty said as she got an uneasy feeling about the man sitting next to her.

Breadman's eyes narrowed, "I see," he said.

"It's nothing personal," Kitty tried to gain the man's confidence. "I've just got a lot of paperwork to do," she smiled.

Breadman scratched his cheek, "Maybe tomorrow night we can talk," he said standing up from the table.

"Yes. That would be better," Kitty smiled slightly and watched Breadman.

"Tomorrow night, then," Breadman and an air about his that made Kitty think back to what Doc and Matt said about him. "Tomorrow night," she repeated.

Frank Breadman looked around the room and felt awkward, something he didn't like at all. He bit at his upper lip in thought and quickly looked back to Kitty who was still watching him. Breadman lifted the glass he clutched in his hand and swallow it back in on gulp. He walked to the bar and placed the glass down with an audible thud. Kitty and Sam exchanged glanced as they watched Breadman leave the saloon.

\

Sam walked over to Kitty, "What was that about, Miss Kitty?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Kitty continued to look at the doors sa they swung back and forth from the forth Breadman used to go through them, "I don't know Sam," she then looked up to her barkeep.

Sam's eyes slowly shifted to the swing doors. He didn't say a word and with a slight pause he went back to work.

Kitty remained at the table and she tried to finish her books but she kept looking up to the doors. Maybe it was the heat that was getting to her, but she began to have second thoughts about having a drink with Frank Breadman.

Frank Breadman stood out front of the Long Branch Saloon. He pulled a match from his vest pocket and flicked his thumbnail over it to light it. He then pulled a slender cigar from the inside vest pocket and clenched it between his teeth. He slightly tilted his head and brought the lit match up to the end of the cigar and drew in several time s until the end caught and glowed red.

Breadman walked to the end of the boardwalk and gazed up at the doctor's office. He then turned and looked down the length of the boardwalk in front of the saloon. His temper grew as he didn't like the way Kitty Russell brushed him off. If there weren't so many people in the saloon he would have handled the situation better to his liking.

Frank drew deeply on his cigar and planned his next meeting with the owner of the Long Branch Saloon. He was determined to become the owner, how Kitty fit into the picture just yet was still up in the air. He like her spunk and her audacity maybe he would make her his partner, in more than one way. A crass smile curled his lips at the thought and he nodded.

Breadman turned and looked back into the saloon, "Yes," he said to himself as he continued to put his plan into place to buy the saloon and win over it's current owner.

Festus walked along the boardwalk and passed the general store. As usual, the deputy tugged on each door to make sure it was still lock and Jonas' store was secured for the night. The hill man turned and looked over to see Frank Breadman watching something or someone in the saloon from a distance. Festus made a face and narrowed his eyes.

Festus tightened his lips shoulders as he walked across the alley toward the saloon. The jingling of his large Texas spurs caused Breadman to look over his shoulder. "You again," Breadman slurred.

"Me again?" Festus looked at the man, "It so happens I'm a deputy here in Dodge and it is my duty to look out fer trouble," the hill man pointed out. "So unless you have a good reason to be standing here and watching what's going on in side there," Festus pointed through the doors, "I strongly suggest you move along," he motion.

Breadman laughed, "You're a nervy one, aren't you?" he scoffed and drew another deep drag on his cigar. "I was just admiring the architecture of this building," Breadman smiled.

Festus' eyes narrow, "You can say all you want, but I don't particularly like you standing out here gawking through the door," he stated.

Breadman grunted, "I think I might have a word with your boss the marshal, tomorrow. I think you have it out for me for some reason and I don't know why. I've done nothing wrong. I just want to live here," he sneered.

"You go right ahead and talk to Matthew. I'm sure he'll be really interested to hear why you are standing here," Festus taunted.

Breadman huffed, "I'll have your badge before the week is through. I can't understand how the State of Kansas can hire the likes of you," he turned on his heels and walked briskly away.

"The likes fo you," Festus muttered. He then decided to see what Breadman could see from where he was standing. The hill man rose up on his toes to try and get to the same height and when he did, his mouth dropped open, "Miss Kitty," he said and he quickly dropped back to his regular height. The hill man didn't know what to do so the decided to wait until the next day to use his new-found information to it's best advantage. Festus quickly looked around before he continued on his rounds.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank Breadman opened the wooden door into the jail house and stepped down inside. He looked around and then to the right where he found Matt at his desk; hunched over working on a letter. Matt lifted his head, "Good morning," he spoke.

Breadman didn't reply, instead he walked to the desk. Matt could see that Breadman had something on his mind. "What can I do for you?" he asked as he straightened up and sat back into his chair.

"You can keep that deputy on a short leash," Breadman grunted.

Matt slowly stood, "What do you mean by that?" he said leaning on the desk.

"I get the distinct feeling he doesn't like me and is out to prove something," Breadman explained.

"Oh? Like what?" Matt inquired.

"I was minding my own business last night and he came over to find out what I was doing," Breadmen said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Well, what where you doing that made Festus suspicious," Matt further asked.

"I was standing in front for the Long Branch having a cigar. Getting to know the street," he said.

Festus Haggen stepped through the door with mail in his hand. He'd heard part of the conversation because Breadman didn't close the door. The deputy said nothing as he placed the mail on Matt's desk next to Breadman.

Matt nodded, "I'll talk to him," he said with his eyes shifting over to the hill man. Festus' face showed he wasn't pleased with the situation.

"Good," Breadman huffed and shot an ice cold glare at Festus before he turned and left the law office.

Matt waited until he saw Breadman cross the street before he stepped out from behind his desk and closed the door.

Festus felt like he was being cornered.

Matt turned and faced the deputy, "He tells me you were bothering his last night," Matt stated as he tucked his thumbs into his belt.

"I was doing no such thang! I was doing my rounds and he was standing out front of the Long Branch," Festus said.

"Getting to know the street," Matt said.

"That ain't what he was trying to get to know," Festus stepped forward. "He was lookin' at the Long Branch," he huffed.

"Then why was he looking at the Long Branch?" Matt asked and let his hands drop next to his hips in exasperation.

"Wasn't really the Long branch we was lookin' at either," Festus said.

"Festus! What was Breadman looking at," Matt's temper was beginning to rise.

"I wasn't a what, either. It was a who and that who was Miss Kitty," Festus blurted out.

"Kitty? How do you know that?" Matt then folded his arms across his chest. He was beginning to believe Breadman had a good case against the deputy.

"Once he walked away, I got to thinking why would he be looking at the Long Branch too," Festus said and scrunched up his right eye. "I walked over to where he was standing to see what was so interesting," he continued and walked closer to Matt. "He's a tad taller than me, so I stood on my toes and looked around the front of the saloon and right over the doors you could see Miss Kitty!" he stated.

Matt's jowls tightened and he wet his lips, "I see," he said now rocking on his boot heels. Matt bit at his inside lip as he tried not to over react to what Festus had just told him. Trying to calm himself down, the marshal walked to his desk and picked up the mail and shuffled through the stack.

The door to the jail house opened again and this time Doc Adams stepped through and into the office. "How died?" he asked as he looked at the two lawmen, both of whom wore somber faces.

Matt turned to the doctor, "No one died," he grunted.

Doc twisted his mouth in thought, "Well something is going on! You both look like you've lost your best friend!" the doctor snorted.

Matt walked over to the window and looked out, "Have you spoke with Kitty today?" he then looked at the doctor.

Doc scratched his temple and adjusted his black felt hat slightly, "I had a coffee with her. Why?"

"Did she say anything?" Matt asked.

Doc looked from Matt to Festus and back again, "About what? What in thunder is going on?" the doctor asked abruptly.

"Festus found that Breadman fellow standing out front of the Long Branch last night," Matt said.

"So? A lot of people stand out there," Doc said

"A lot of people don't stare at Kitty while they are there," Matt growled.

Doc brushed his hand across his moustache and looked over to the hill man. Festus looked down at the floor. Doc walked over to the deputy, "He was looking at Kitty? Why?"

Festus looked up into the doctor's crystal blue eyes, "I don't know. All I know was the only thang he could see from where he was at was Miss Kitty," he sated.

Doc turned to Matt, "What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

Matt turned from looking out the window, "First I'm going to talk to Kitty to see if there would be any reason he'd be doing that, and then I'm going to keep my eyes on Breadman," Matt said in calculated tone.

"I knew he was trouble," Festus grunted.

Matt and Doc looked at the hill man, "You can't judge a book by its cover," Doc reminded him. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation," he said looked up to Matt.

Matt wasn't buying Doc's comment and his facial expression showed it. "I guess we'll see," he said as he plucked his hat of the wooden peg next to the door and left the jail house.

Festus and Doc stepped out on to the boardwalk and watched Matt cross Front Street. They knew by the way he walked he was a man with a mission. "Best to steer clear of him for a while," Doc said. Festus nodded in agreement.

Matt walked along the boardwalk and barely acknowledged Jonas as he wanted to ask Matt a question, however, the store owner could see that the marshal had something on his mind.

Matt reached the doors of the Long Branch and pushed through the swing doors. Kitty was at the end of the bar with Sam, likely working on a shipment order. Matt looked around the room as he stepped down and crossed the floor.

Kitty looked noting the look on Matt's face, "What's wrong?" she asked. Sam stepped away and let the two talk.

"Was Breadman here last night?" He asked.

Kitty nodded, "Yes. He even bought me a drink," she said. "Why?"

Matt moved slightly closer, "Would there be any reason for him to be standing out front watching you?" he asked.

Kitty didn't know what to say, "Watching me? No. At least I don't think so! He was asking about the Long Branch," she stated. "He was, however, giving me some strange feelings. That's when I asked him to leave," she said. "I was working on my books," she concluded.

"What was he asking you about the Long Branch?" Matt grew more interested.

Kitty shrugged, "How it came about and things like that," she stated.

Matt pursed his lips in thought.

"He's coming back tonight. Ask him yourself," Kitty said flatly.

Matt nodded, "I just might," he said. "I'll see you later," the marshal tipped his hat slightly and left the saloon. He thought that is Kitty was getting strange feeling from him, there had to be more to the visit than a social call.


	7. Chapter 7

It was another busy night in Dodge, and Matt made sure that both Festus and Newly were on shifts. He had to make sure he had time to stop by the Long Branch to find out what Frank Breadman was really up to, if anything. Part of Matt felt that he was over reacting and perhaps the whole thing was a giant misunderstanding, and the other part felt that there was potential for something serious to happen.

It was going on nine o'clock when Matt reached the saloon. He paused at the doors and looked in. Kitty was with Doc, and Breadman was nowhere in sight. Matt pushed through the doors and entered the establishment and sauntered over to the table where Kitty and Doc sat.

The doctor sat back in the chair with his right leg crossed over his left knee - he was quite relaxed as he chatted with Kitty about Percy Johnston's "current illness". Kitty chuckled as she knew that Doc's visits to Percy were more a pain for him than they were for Percy, "I swear that next week he'll have a case of spotted fever," the doctor patted his hand on the table.

Matt approached, "Who's got spotted fever?" he said in a hushed voice to avoid panic.

"No one," Doc mused. "I was just telling Kitty about ole Percy Johnston's latest illness," he said with a chuckle.

"He's just lonely," Kitty smiled.

Doc nodded, "I know," he said as he drew his right hand over his moustache.

Matt still was watching the crowd, "Has Breadman come in yet?" he asked.

Doc's eyes shifted from the marshal to Kitty, "No," she said. "In fact I haven't seen him all day," she stated.

"I saw him at the bank," Doc said. "From what I hear, he _is_ planning on staying here and open a business," he said.

"What kind of business?" Kitty asked.

Doc shook his head, "I don't know and Bodkin wouldn't say even if he knew."

"Jonas will get his britches in a knot if its another general store opens," Kitty stated.

"We'll just have to convince him it's good to have competition," Doc joked.

Matt didn't bother comment about the possibility of Breadman opening a business, "Just keep an eye out for Breadman," he said.

Kitty frowned, "Why? Do you think he's up to something?"

Doc waited for Matt's answer.

"I'm not sure that he is, but it occurs to me, that a businessman would be more friendly and try to build is his image," Matt stated.

Doc couldn't deny what Matt said, "Some people just are, well, different," he said. "Suppose his business was nothing to do with the people in Dodge," he suggested.

Kitty shrugged, "Could be," she said.

Just then, Frank Breadman appeared at the doorway. He stood looking in.

Doc spotted the man and indicated with his finger that Breadman was at the doorway. Matt nodded and moved aside; turning slightly to see what he was going to do.

Breadman watched and then left.

Kitty tilted her head "I told him that tonight would be better for a chat," she said.

"It appears he doesn't like your company," Doc said as he leaned forward.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "There's something more going on," he said in a hushed voice as he continued to look at the door.

Kitty began to feel uneasy about the situation, "Matt, what do you think he really wants?"

"I'm not sure, but I aim to find out," the marshal said as he walked to the doors and out of the saloon. He stood on the boardwalk and scanned the street. He spotted Breadman across the way and quickly followed him.

Breadman entered the Dodge House and Matt was right behind him "Breadman," he spoke loudly to get the man's attention.

Breadman stopped on the staircase that led to the upper floor. Slowly he turned to face Matt, "What is it marshal?" he asked.

"You were looking in the Long Branch just now," Matt stated. "What were you doing?" he asked.

Breadman thought fast, "Oh, I was going to buy a drink, but forgot my wallet up in my room," he pointed up the stairs.

Matt wasn't sure he believed what Breadman was saying, "I see," he grunted. "I guess we'll see you in a few moments then," he said, hopefully call his bluff.

Breadman looked around the lobby of the hotel as many eyes were on him, "Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes," he said awkwardly. He despised the marshal for making him the centre of attention. He forced a smiled.

Matt nodded, "Good. Kitty was expecting you," he said.

Breadman felt his face flush, "Yes, I guess she is," he said through his phoney smile. He didn't like the idea that the marshal knew of his visit last night. He was beginning to wonder just how close of friends these people were to each other.

"I'll let Kitty know you are on you way, then," Matt said and turned to the door. He gave a quick glance over his shoulder and noted the look on Breadman's face – one of disapproval.

Breadman's eyes narrowed as he watched the marshal leave the hotel. Breadman drew a deep breath. There was no way he was going to let anyone or anything get in his way and ruin his plans to own the Long Branch Saloon and many other places in Dodge. He was equally determined to make Kitty his wife. He gazed at the door and then slowly walked down the stairs. He hadn't forgotten his wallet.

Howie Uzzell watched from the hotel clerk's desk, "Mr. Breadman, don't forget your wallet," he smiled and pointed up the stairs.

Breadman looked at the hotel clerk, "I remembered I put it in another pocket," he said with a huff and left the hotel. He stood on the boardwalk and stared across the street at the saloon. Breadman wet is lips and tugged on the points of his vest before he stepped down and crossed the street.

The saloon was busy and there was a solid line of men across the from of the bar. Sam's delivery system seemed to work as no one seemed empty handed. Most of the tables were occupied with card games and generally those folks drank what came in a bottle and service in glasses at the table. They were easily replenished.

Breadman pushed through the doors and this time he only paused long enough to see his way through to the table where Kitty and Doc sat. Matt stood next to Kitty and chatted.

"Good evening," Breadman smiled at Kitty and tipped his hat. He didn't say anything to Matt or Doc.

"Mr. Breadman," Kitty smiled. "Why don't you join Doc and me," she said motioning toward an empty chair.

"Thank you Miss Kitty," he said and took the seat still not acknowledging Doc or Matt.

Kitty motioned to Sam to bring Frank Breadman a drink, "How are you finding Dodge?" Kitty asked.

"Its an interesting town. I'm sure my business will do well here," Breadman spoke confidently.

Doc leaned over the table, "And just what is your business, Mr. Breadman?" the doctor asked.

"Oh, I'd rather not say just yet, but you'll see. It might even come to you as a surprise," Breadman said coyly.

Doc exchanged looks with Matt and Kitty.

"Dodge has a lot to offer newcomers," Kitty stated.

Breadman cocked hid head, "It sure does," he smiled at Kitty. Doc watched Breadman and didn't like what he saw.


	8. Chapter 8

An hour or so passed and Matt had moved on to other business around Dodge. Doc yawned, "Oh, excuse me," he said covering his mouth. "It must have been that early start I had," he said as he stood. It might also have been the conversation that Breadman brought to the table. "I'll see you in the morning, Kitty," he said and patted Kitty gently on the shoulder.

Kitty briefly touched his hand, "Good night, Doc," she winked and watched Doc leave the saloon.

Breadman's eyes didn't leave Kitty and she felt it. Slowly she turned her head and looked at the man sitting across from her, "For a business man, you aren't making yourself too popular," she stated.

Breadman leaned forward, "Where I come from business isn't a popularity game," he smiled.

Kitty thought about what Breadman said, "It isn't always here either, but you have to respect the people you deal with," she stated.

Breadman smiled, "You are a shrewd business woman," he smiled and reached out for her hand. Kitty pulled it away. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Breadman said pulling his own hand back quickly. "I meant no harm," he smiled.

Kitty thought for a moment, "None taken," she stated.

Breadman sat back in his chair and looked around the room, "I still can't believe you did this," he smiled admiring the Long Branch.

Kitty paused and looked at the man across the table, "It took some time and a lot of courage," she said.

"That I can see," Breadman seemed to be opening up.

"Where are you from?" Kitty asked.

Breadman skirted around the question with one of his own, "Have you ever thought of redecorating?" he the looked at Kitty.

"Are yo serious?" Kitty laughed. "This is a frontier town! Men don't really care what the inside looks like as long as the whiskey and the service is good!" she chuckled. "I maintain a look that suit them," she smiled.

Breadman snickered, "I suppose you are tight," he said and looked around again.

"Are you an interior decorator?" Kitty asked as she leaned across the table.

Breadman shook his head no, "I just have certain likes and dislikes," he said.

Kitty wasn't sure what to make of the comment. "Well what would you do?" she asked looking around wondering what was on Breadman's mind.

Breadman leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table with his forearms crossed in front of him, "Replace the green with a rich wallpaper and maybe open the doors up some more," he smiled.

Kitty looked around and shrugged, "If you open the doors up too much, you'll feel it come winter," she stated.

"Hum," Breadman said, "You have a very good point," he smiled.

Kitty was slowly warming up to the man. "What kind of wallpaper?" she asked.

Breadman pondered the thought over his empty glass. He looked around and hoped that Kitty would soon notice that he'd finished his brandy. And notice she did. Kitty waved to Sam to bring a new glass. Breadman watched out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to survey the room.

Sam stepped next to Breadman, "I'll take your empty glass," he said as he put the new one down.

"Oh! Well, how nice," Breadman acted surprised and forced another smiled.

"This one is on the house for last night's drink," Kitty stated.

Breadman lifted the glass and sort of toasted his hostess. The more he looked at the saloon the more he wanted it. "Burgundy," he smiled. "Burgundy coloured wall paper and more gold trim," he nodded.

Kitty pursed her lips and looked around, "It would look like my room," she chuckled.

"You have good taste," Breadman continued to wax poetically.

Kitty really chuckled, "I haven't heard that from a man in a long, long time. Especially when it comes to decorating!"

Breadman sighed, "It is all part of the over all image of a service or product," he said.

"Go on," Kitty waited.

"If you want better clientele, you have to improve your image," Breadman stated. "It's as simple as that," he smiled.

"Most of my clientele are cowboys with money to burn. They don't want any fancy trimmings," Kitty stated.

Breadman lifted his glass and smiled, "Merely a suggestion, Miss Kitty," he said before he took a drink from the glass.

Kitty smiled and she felt confident that her evening with Frank Breadman made all of Matt's and Doc's concerns melt away. She lifted her glass and took a small sip and sat her glass down, "Just call me Kitty from here on in," she said.

Breadman tilted his head, "Why thank you Kitty. It seemed a little awkward before," he smiled again.

Kitty couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Breadman asked looking around.

"My friends," Kitty smiled. "Sometimes they come up with some funny ideas. This isn't one of them," she smiled.

Breadman was curious, "What kind of ideas?" he asked.

"Festus was the ring leader on his one. He felt you were up to something," Kitty smiled and drank from her glass.

"Huh!" Breadman snorted. "And all I was doing is trying to get to know the town," he shook his head and shifted his eyes to Kitty. She was now talking to Sam. He knew he was on the inside circle now, at least with her; something he was going to have to caress until he started to talk money and the Long Branch, but hopefully he thought after he totally won her heart and had for marriage. It was his ultimate goal - he eyes narrowed in thought.

Kitty excused herself from Breadman to deal with an issue at the far end of the bar where Sam had been working. Breadman watched on as Kitty defused the drunken man and led him to the door before anything else could happen.

Frank stood up from the table and picked up his hat. He slowly made it to the bar where he caught Kitty's eye. "No night cap?" she asked.

"Not tonight Kitty. Maybe tomorrow night," Breadman said. "I have some business at the bank and a few other places tomorrow and I have to stay sharp," he stated.

"I'll see you around then," Kitty smiled. Breadman tipped his hat and left the saloon. He stood on the boardwalk and pulled a cigar from his vest pocket and lit it with a match he pulled from the other pocket. He continued to savour the thought of Kitty as his wife and being the owner of the Long Branch, however, he decided to shake things up a little first. His eyes shifted to the general store next door. He slowly smiled looked back at the saloon before he walked to the hotel across the street.

Matt stood in Doc's office, "So what did yo think of him?" the marshal asked.

Doc was leaning with the small of his back against the examination table. His hands where holding the edge at his sides. The doctor had his white shirt sleeves rolled up close to his elbow, "I don't know Matt. The more he sat there the more boring he seemed to be. He hardly said a word to me!" he said with a quick swipe of his hand across his moustache.

Matt was hoping that Doc would have more insight into Breadman.

"I think he's harmless," Doc stated and pulled himself off from the examination table toward his chair where he lower himself. "He's a businessman with a goal in mind. He hasn't got much of a personality, to speak of," Doc said ticking his head. "I'll be glad not have to sit with him for awhile!" he quipped.

Matt pursed his lips, "Keep an eye on him, will you?' he asked the doctor as he walked to the office door. Doc nodded.

"Goodnight Doc," Matt said as he left the doctor's office. From where he was standing on the landing outside of Doc's office he could see Breadman as he stood out in front of the hotel, smoking his cigar. Breadman could also see him and took one long drag on his cigar before he tossed it onto the street and turned toward the hotel.

Matt watched Breadman enter the building and disappear inside. The marshal wanted to talk to Kitty, but he felt that Breadman was likely watching him from inside the hotel. And maybe Doc was right. Matt tried to suppress the paranoia that was welling up inside him. He decided to wait until morning to talk to Kitty about her evening with Frank Breadman.


	9. Chapter 9

Wilbur Jonas was busy with the produce display out in front of his store when Frank Breadman stopped by first ting in the morning. Jonas of course noticed how well dressed Breadman was and pulled himself away from what he was doing to attend to the man who was now looking around his store interior.

"Can I help you?" Jonas asked as he scurried back behind the service counter.

Breadman looked over his shoulder, "Do you have catalogues here?" he asked.

"Catalogues?" Jonas replied.

"Yes. To order items from," Breadman grunted and wondered about the store owner.

Jonas' eyebrows lifted with surprise and delight, "Oh, yes I do!" he pulled the rarely used books from under his counter and placed them on top. "The most recent is on top and they do down from there," he pointed out. "I'll try to get what ever it is that you want if you can't find it in the catalogue," he smiled and pushed the books across the counter.

Breadman looked at the store owner for a moment and then picked up the catalogues and carried them over to the chair near the side of the room.

Jonas watched for a moment until another customer came into the store and he busied himself with her. Breadman looked up from the books periodically to watch the store owner before he found what he was looking for. Breadman smiled as he read the description in the black and white newsprint book. "Velveteen wallpaper," he said as he passed his hand over the words. He continued to read the description, "Kelly green, midnight blue, autumn yellow and rose red," he smiled and nodded.

Breadman closed the book with his finger marking the page as he tried to calculate how many rolls he needed to redecorate the Long Branch. He closed one eye as he imagined in his mind how tall the walls where and how wide they where. He then decided that not all the walls would have wallpaper. He opened the catalogue and reread the length of the roles and smiled.

Once Jonas was through with his customer, Breadman stood and approached the counter, "I'd like to order something," he said placing the book down and opening it to the page he held with his finger.

"Fine," Jonas smiled before he looked at the page. He was always eager for new business. Jonas swung the catalogue around and looked at the page, "Wallpaper?" he looked up to check that the man hadn't made a mistake.

"That's right," Breadman stated. "The rose red to be exact," he pointed to the page.

"Certainly," Jonas said as he pulled his order form out of the drawer and wrote down the basic information, "How many rolls wold you like to order?" the store owner asked as he hunched over his book.

Breadman continued to calculate, "I'll start with twenty-five" he stated and pull his wallet out.

"Twenty-five?" Jonas looked up at the man.

"You heard me," Breadman growled.

Jonas nodded, "Yes sir," he quickly looked down at the order page and filled out the catalogue number and quantity. "Will that be everything?" he looked up at the man in front of him.

"For now," Breadman said and dropped eighty dollars in cash onto the counter, "That should cover the cost and shipment," he said.

Jonas stared down at the money, "Yes," he said and quickly looked up at the man. "Where do you want it shipped too?" he asked.

Breadman smiled, "To the Long Branch," he said and turned.

"It will be a week or so," Jonas stated.

"Perfect timing," Breadman stated as he left the store.

Jonas scurried after him, "I need your name," he called out to the man who was part way across the alley.

"Frank Breadman. And don't forget it," Breadman said turning away from the store owner.

Doc was part way out his door when he heard Breadman bark his name. "Nice to know some things never change," he said to himself as he watched Breadman walking across the alley.

Jonas stood dumbfounded on the boardwalk below. Doc eventually stepped next to the store owner, "You look like that man just gave birth to kittens," Doc huffed.

Jonas slowly looked over to the doctor, "He just ordered twenty-five rolls of expensive wallpaper," the store owner stated.

"What's he planning on doing with that?" Doc asked.

Jonas shrugged, "He never said. But it sure seems like he has plans," he stated.

"Breadman has been in Dodge for a little over twenty-four hours and he's already rocking the boat," Doc stated.

"Who is he?" Jonas asked.

"No one really knows," Doc answered.

Jonas frowned, "He must have money," he stated, "He just paid me cash for his order," he stated.

"Cash?" the doctor asked as he looked over to the store owner.

Jonas nodded. "You don't think anything is wrong, do you?" the store owner asked.

Doc brushed his hand over his moustache, "I don't know," he said as the two men watched Breadman slowly make his way up the street to the bank.

Just then another customer asked Jonas a question to which he quickly turned to answer. Doc continued to watch Breadman until he couldn't see him anymore through the crowd on the street. The doctor rubbed the back of his neck and looked down to the red brick jail house. Where the rolls of wallpaper worthy of mention, he wondered.

Doc watched Jonas and then looked back up the street to where Breadman went. He decided to tell Matt of the purchase to see it made sense to him. The doctor cross the busy street and finally reached the red brick building. He opened the door to find Festus inside, but not Matt. "Where's Matt?" Doc asked.

"I figure he's talking to Miss Kitty," the hill man said as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Care for one?" he asked Doc as he looked down at the coffee pot.

"Sure," Doc said and stepped passed the hill man to pick up a clean cup off the shelf. Festus poured the steaming black liquid carefully into the blue and white enamelled cup that Doc held.

"Matthew told me you had a "fine" time last night at the Long Branch with that Breadman fellow," Festus snorted as he sipped on his coffee.

Doc frowned, "It was hardly a_ fine_ tine," he quipped. "I don't know what that man does for a living and what line of business he is in and after three hours I got just about nothing from him!" Doc stated.

"I don't like him," Festus said looking over to the doctor.

"I'm not enamoured by him either," Doc stated.

Festus looked at Doc and lifted an eyebrow. "I don't particularly like him either," he clarified. Festus nodded, "I think he's a fox and planning on getting into the hen house," Festus said.

Doc sat down at the little wooden table with his coffee, "Well I don't think I'd go that far, but I'm sure he's got an agenda," he looked over to Festus, "a plan up his sleeve," the doctor shook his head trying to figure Breadman out.

Matt entered the jail house and hung his hat on the peg. He didn't say a word as he walked passed Doc and Festus to pour himself a coffee.

Both Doc and Festus watched the marshal. Finally he turned, "Kitty thinks he's all right," he said. "They talked about decorating the Long Branch," he snorted.

Doc paused then asked, "They what?"

Matt sat at his desk, "Kitty said that Breadman suggested that she redecorate the Long Branch," Matt chuckled. "Of course she didn't go along with the idea," he said as he sipped on his coffee.

Doc looked Matt straight in the eye, "Do yo know if Breadman has bought a house?"

Matt shook his head no. "I was talking to Bodink and he said that Breadman hasn't made any moves on buying a house. Why?" Matt was curious.

"Jonas just told me he ordered twenty-five rolls of expensive wallpaper and paid cash for it," the doctor stated.

Matt frowned, "Jonas must have made a mistake," Matt stated.

Doc shook his head, "I doubt that," he said.

Festus looked over to his boss, "Matthew, there's a rat in Dodge and we need to catch it," he said.

Matt wanted to agree, "Now let's not jump to conclusions. Perhaps Breadman's is planning on buying a house," he said.

"To decorate with twenty-five rolls of wallpaper?" Doc asked. "That must be some house," he said as his voice got eerily cold.


	10. Chapter 10

Frank Breadman walked down the stairs in the Dodge House Hotel. He never acknowledge anyone in the room and went about his business. Howie shook his head at the man as he arrogantly passed by the clerk's counter with his nose in the air. Uzzell went back to reading the newspaper once Breadman had left the hotel.

Breadman paused outside of the hotel and scanned the street. It was another busy morning in Dodge and Breadman decided to pay Kitty a visit. He smiled to himself as he crossed Front Street. He saw Matt walking up the opposite side of the street so he paused. He didn't want to talk to Matt nor did he want the marshal to talk to him, so he scratched his chin and looked up the street spotting the barbershop. He changed his plans and walked up the street.

Matt watched him for a moment and proceeded to walk to the Long Branch. Matt pushed through the swing doors to find Kitty behind the bar sipping on a coffee whole reading the newspaper; she looked up when the doors opened, "Hello stranger," she smiled.

Matt crossed the floor, "I meant to stop in yesterday but there was some unfinished business I need to attend to," he stated.

"Well, you didn't miss much around here," Kitty smiled. "Coffee?"

"Sure," Matt said leaning on the bar. "How was you evening with Breadman?" he asked.

"He's not as bad as everyone tinks he is. In fact he's quite charming," Kitty answered as she poured Matt a coffee.

"Really?" Matt half chuckled as he picked up the cup that Kitty slid in front of him.

Kitty placed he right elbow on the bar and rested her chin on her balled up hand, "We made small talk mostly," she said.

"Yeah, Doc said he was the life of the party," Matt snorted sarcastically.

"He's not that bad," Kitty scolded. "And how would Doc know. He left before Frank really opened up!" she asked.

"What did you talk about then?" Matt inquired.

Kitty shrugged, "Oh, about this and that," she smiled. "Then he suggested I think about redecorating the Long Branch! That was the highlight of the night," she laughed.

Matt's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean redecorate?"

Kitty was taken back by Matt's question and his all of a sudden serious interest. "Redecorate. Wallpaper and things," she said.

"Wallpaper?" Matt set his cup down.

"Yes, wallpaper. The kind you stick to a wall," she stated. "Of course I told him didn't want any part of the idea and he left it at that," she shrugged. "Why?"

Matt looked at Kitty, "Did he say what kind of wallpaper?"

Kitty shook her head no, "Just a burgundy colour," she said. "Matt, where is this conversation going?"

"I don't know yet," Matt stated. "Did Breadman mention whether he's found a house yet?"

Kitty shook her head no again.

"Then why would he have Jonas order him twenty-five rolls of expensive wallpaper?" Matt asked.

Kitty looked Matt deep into his eyes, "You don't think that..." he voice trailed off.

I don't know what to think," Matt snapped. "I don't like this guy," he stated.

"Just because he bought wallpaper?" Kitty said.

"Let's ask Jonas what colour," he said.

"Matt, why?" Kitty wanted to know what Matt was thinking but he pushed off from the bar and was at the door before she knew it. "Sam. Watch things for a moment," she ordered. Sam nodded and continued to dry the glasses he had just washed.

Kitty followed Matt across the alley and over to the general store. Matt stopped at the service counter and watched Jonas finish up with a customer. The store owner walked over to Matt and now Kitty, "What can I do for you?" he smiled.

"Doc told me that Breadman ordered some expensive wallpaper from you last night," Matt said.

"Oh, he did at that," Jonas smiled. "Paid cash for it too."

"What kind of wallpaper was it?" Matt asked.

Jonas thought the question was a little odd, but he noted the look on Matt's face, "From this catalogue," the store owner opened the book to the page, "Right there. Twenty-five rolls of it," he stated and pointed to the description.

Matt looked up at Jonas, "What colour?" he asked.

Jonas swung the catalogue around to read it and get the correct colour, "Rose red in velveteen," he stated and looked up at both Matt and Kitty. Kitty's mouth drop open as she looked at Matt. "That quality would do the Long Branch," she said in an uneasy tone. Matt nodded.

Jonas' eyes darted back and forth between Matt and Kitty, "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" he finally asked.

"No," Matt looked at the store owner. "Thanks, for showing us the catalogue," Matt said and walked to the door of the store. Kitty slowly followed, "Matt, what do you think he's up to?"

Matt grit his teeth, "I don't know, but from now on, try to avoid him," he stated firmly.

"I'll only deal with him if he buys a drink," Kitty stated.

"Good," Matt smiled.

"What are you going to do now?" Kitty asked.

"I'm going to pay Harry Bodkin a serious visit," Matt said as he looked up the street to the bank. "I'll talk to you later," he said as he left.

Jonas joined Kitty at the door of the store, "What's wrong, Miss Kitty?" he asked nervously.

Kitty looked over to Jonas, "Maybe nothing," she smiled. "But maybe something," she then stated coldly as her attention went back to Matt who was walking up Front Street.

Jonas didn't like what Kitty had said, "I hope nothing is wrong," he said in a hushed voice and walked back into his store.

"So do I," Kitty sighed as she walked over to the Long Branch.

Doc Adams had just stepped out his office door and saw Kitty walking back to the saloon; he decided to join her. "Kitty!" he hallowed from the top of the stairs.

Kitty paused and looked up at the doctor and smiled, "Good morning, Doc," she said as she watched her dear friend amble down the wooden staircase.

"Just wondered if you had any coffee on?" Doc asked as he reached the boardwalk and crossed the alley to be with Kitty.

"If it is still hot," she stated.

"Oh?" Doc said.

"Matt and I just came from Jonas'. That wallpaper that Frank Breadman ordered would be enough to decorate the Long Branch," she said as they two walked along the boardwalk to the swing doors.

Doc ticked his head, "I thought that seemed like a lot of wallpaper," he quipped and then looked Kitty in the eyes, "You aren't going to decorate, are you?" he asked.

Kitty shook her head no, "It was a topic of conversation after you left the other night. And as far as I'm concern that is all that it was," she said coldly. "Even the colour is what we talked about."

"The what on earth is Breadman going to do with twenty-five rolls of wallpaper?" Doc huffed.

"That seems to be the question of the day, Doc," Kitty said and pushed through the doors and stepped down into the room.

"It makes no sense whatsoever," Doc sputtered. "Surely there's a logical answer," he stated.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt leaned onto Harry Bodkin's desk, "Look Harry, I need to know about Frank Breadman," he stated.

Bodkin sat back in his chair, "Well, Matt, I just can't give out information as you request. There's customer security and privacy," he stated.

"I know that," Matt growled. "There's more to Frank Breadman than meets the eye and I need to know," he stated.

Harry Bodkin leaned forward and clasped his hands together on his desk, "Is it that serious?" he asked.

Matt nodded, "It's beginning to look that way and if I can cut it off half way, I think we'll be better off," he said.

Bodkin thought for a moment, "I won't be implicated?"

Matt shook his head no, "I'm the only one that needs to know," he said.

Bodkin twisted his mouth in thought, "Mr. Breadman has a substantial amount of money. He's a shrewd businessman and has stated that he would like to settle in Dodge," the banker stated.

"That's nothing new," Matt said as he stood straight.

"He said he was planning on investing in several local well established business, but never said which ones. And it seems to me, he's a man that gets his way," Harry stated.

Matt nodded, "I'd like you to update me on his transactions," he said as he walk to the door.

"But marshal, my work is as private as your's!" the banker said as he stood facing Matt.

"Harry. This is important," Matt said in a warning tone. Bodkin nodded and took his seat. "And don't tell Breadman of this meeting," Matt warned.

Harry Bodkin watched the marshal leave and he began to wonder what was going on between him and the newcomer, Frank Breadman. The more he thought about it the less he wanted to know and decided that he would follow Matt's orders, although he wasn't certain what was happening between him and Frank Breadman.

Breadman watched Matt leave the bank and he yes narrowed. He was beginning to feel the law's grip around his neck and he didn't like it. "Maybe another stern warning will get him off my back," Breadman growled to himself as he stood out front of the barbershop.

Breadman drew a deep breath and headed down the street toward the Long Branch. Seeing how the marshal wasn't there, he thought he could squeeze a few intimate moments in with Kitty Russell.

Breadman walked down the street and stopped out side of the Long Branch Saloon; he looked around the street for the marshal and when he didn't see the lawman, he ducked into the saloon. He wasn't happy to see the doctor talking to her, but he remembered what she had said about him not being friendly.

"Hello Kitty. Doctor," Breadman smiled as he walked over to the bar where they were standing.

Doc only looked at the man and then back to Kitty, "Mr. Breadman," she acknowledged.

Frank heisted before he spoke, "I thought we were on first name basis," he said to Kitty.

"We were," Kitty retorted.

Breadman felt the sting of Kitty's statement. "I see," he said.

"Do you?" Kitty asked.

Doc moved away slightly.

"I'm not sure I do. What happened?" Breadman asked.

"Twenty-five rolls of Rode Red velveteen wallpaper," Kitty sneered.

Breadman's jowls clenched tight. "And that has to do with what?" he responded.

Doc watched on as Kitty spoke to Breadman, "Let me make this very clear. I am not going to redecorate the Long Branch," she seethed.

Breadman's eyes narrowed, "No you aren't," he said and turned abruptly away. Kitty and Doc exchanged glances and they both shrugged. "I guess he finally understood," Doc said as he moved back closer to Kitty.

"I can't understand how he thought our conversation was an open invitation to do that," she said. "I made it clear then that I wasn't going to change the decor," she stated.

Doc shook his head, "He must be over eager to help, I suppose," he stated. "I wouldn't let it bother you any more," he smiled with a wink. "I think he got the message."

Frank Breadman stormed across the dusty street to the hotel and to his room. He was unamused that word of his purchased had gotten back to Kitty. Breadman opened the door to his room and stepped through, slamming shout behind him.

Howie Uzzell and others in the lobby looked up to the second floor landing where room nine was located. Howie sensed that Breadman was even more unhappy upon his return than his leaving. All he could do is shrug to the people who looked on.

Breadman looked down onto the Long Branch and seethed, "Someone opened their mouth," he grunted as he pulled a cigar from his pocket and struck a match across the window sill. He continued to gaze down on the street until his eyes caught sight of the store owner, "You," he sneered.

Breadman walked back to the door and then paced back to the window. He kept looking down at the street and namely the saloon and now general store. Ne bit at his lower lip as he calculated his plans. He nodded as they came together in his mind; he smiled wickedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was close to seven o'clock in the evening, Frank Breadman had spent the whole afternoon in his hotel room starring down at Front Street and sipping from the flask of whiskey. He wet his lips and decided it was time to act on his newest plan.

Breadman stood and pulled on his suit coat and placed his hat on his head, and as usual he left the room and hotel without saying a word. Howie noted that Breadman seemed to stammer slightly and that he hadn't left his room for some time, but he shrugged it off and continued on with the work he was doing.

Breadman stared across the street and watched the owner of the general store. He wet his lips and carefully crossed the street and stayed to the darkened areas, purposely.

Wilbur Jonas blew out the last of the oil lamps and stepped outside the front door of his store. There he looked around and then inserted the key and locked the door. He tipped his hat to a few couples as they passed by and then turned to head home.

Frank Breadman followed the store owner and once Jonas turned down the street that lead to his home, Breadman jumped him and pulled him into the darkness, "You should learn to keep your mouth shut," he shook Jonas.

Wilbur didn't recognise the vice of his assailant nor did he know why he was being warned in such a manner, "What did I do?" he stuttered.

"You opened your mouth!" Breadman sneered. "If I get caught, I'll finish this off," he said as he punched Jonas several times hard.

Jonas went limp in his hands and he wondered if he had killed him. It didn't matter at this point, he had stated his warning. Breadman dragged Jonas into and alley and dropped him with a thud, "Now open your mouth," he said and swiftly kicked Jonas. There wasn't a sound.

Breadman straighten himself up and walked calmly back out to Front Street. There he decided to make a reappearance at the Long Branch. There was nothing more to take the suspicion off than being in a popular place with a lot of people. Breadman pushed through the doors and stepped down into the saloon.

Kitty notice Breadman at the door and turned away. His eyes narrowed, but he let Kitty's slight irritation slide. He knew in time he was going to win her over and own the Long Branch. Breadman stepped up to the bar, "Brandy," he said and placed a few coins onto the bar top.

Sam nodded and poured the drink, "Let me know if yo want a refill," the barkeep said as he placed the glass in front of Breadman.

"Oh, I will, you can count on that," Breadman said with an eerie smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Ellen Jonas jiggled the door knob at the front of her husband's general store. It was locked. Ellen frowned as she cupped her hand over her eye as she peered through the glass hoping to see her husband. However, Wilbur wasn't in the store; he was nowhere to be seen. "I can't recall him telling me he was staying in town to play poker," she said and looked around the street.

Ellen decided to ask the marshal if she knew where Wilbur might have gotten to. Ellen crossed the street and walked down the boardwalk to the small red brick jail house. She opened the door and stepped down into the office.

Festus was at the small wooden table cleaning his gun and stood as Ellen entered the building. Ellen always admired Festus' gentlemanly ways around women and she acknowledged him with a smile and nod.

Matt looked up from his desk and also stood, "Ellen," he smiled.

"Wilbur isn't at the store and I just wondered if you knew where he might be. He never came home last night and I can't recall him telling me he was staying in town," Ellen stated.

Matt made a face, "He didn't go home?" he said.

Ellen shook her head no.

"His store was locked up tight when I did my rounds last night," Festus stated while placing bullets into the chamber of his six-shooter before he slid it into this holster.

Matt motioned with a slight tick of his head for Festus to go out and have a look.  
>"He didn't say anything to me," the marshal said. "Don't worry, I'm sure he found a card game or something," Matt smiled.<p>

"You'd think he'd have the store open by now," Ellen said.

Matt couldn't argue with that, "True," he said stepping out from behind his desk to watch Festus cross the street. "Why don't you go and have something to eat at Del Monicos. We'll look for Wilbur," he said and guided Ellen to the door.

"I sure hope he's not drunk," Ellen grumbled.

Matt had seen Jonas drunk once or twice before and could understand Ellen's feelings. "I'll let you know when we find him," he smiled.

Ellen nodded and left the jail house.

Matt pulled his gun belt off the wooden peg and strapped it around his waist. The then pulled his hat from the upper peg and stepped out onto the boardwalk. Matt's mind raced around in circles trying to think where Jonas might have gotten himself so he decided to try the store owner's various haunts.

Festus worked his way along the route that Jonas normally took home. He stopped at the alley and studied the ground. He could see foot prints in the dirt, but they where jumbled, having been already walked over by early risers.

Festus knelt down and tried to make sense of the marks. His eyes shifted toward the alley, when he spotted something out of the ordinarily; a hand, which was attached to an arm behind some wooden crates.

Slowly Festus stood and pulled his gun. He inched his way toward the crate. Festus froze in his tracks as he quickly realized that the hand and arm belonged to Wilbur Jonas. Festus knelt down and looked at Jonas' bloodied face, "Mr. Jonas?" he said shaking the store owner's shoulder gently. Jonas groaned.

Festus sprung to his feet and raced back out to the street, "Matthew!" he bellowed.

Matt was near the general store and looked around to see where Festus was yelling from. The hill man waved his arms in the air to get Matt's attention. The marshal saw the deputy and dashed up the street toward him, "What is it Festus?" he stopped short of the hill man.

Festus pointed, "Mr. Jonas!"

Matt looked at the hand and arm and back to Festus, "Is he alive?"

Festus nodded, "Just, by the looks of him," the deputy said as he watched Matt kneel down to examine the store owner. "What the hell happened to him?" he asked as he gently rolled Jonas onto his back. Again Jonas moaned.

"Go get Doc," Matt ordered. 

"You betcha," Festus said and scrambled out of the alleyway to Front Street. Festus wove is down the street and took the stairs to Doc's office two at a time. The deputy opened the door, but the room was empty. Quickly Festus grabbed Doc's medical bag and charged down the stairs and practically bowled the doctor over.

"For Heaven's sake, would you watch where you are going!" Doc bellowed at Festus. The then noticed the medical bag, "Why have you got my bag?" he snapped.

"I was looking for you! It's Jonas," Festus said and thrust the bag into Doc's chest. "He's hurt badly," he pointed up the street.

Doc was confused but he followed Festus up the street was quickly as he could. Slightly out of breath, Doc reached the alley and found Matt with Jonas. Festus stood behind the doctor, "What happened?" Doc asked as he quickly knelt down and looked at Jonas' face.

"I don't know," Matt said. "He keeps coming to and lapsing again," he said of the store owner.

Doc shook his head, "Well it looks like someone worked him over," the doctor stated. "Did they take anything?"

Matt shook his head, "No, he still has his wallet and watch," he explained.

"Why would someone just beat him up?" Festus asked.

Matt looked over to the deputy, "We won't know until he come too," he sighed.

"Lets get him up to my office and off the dirty ground," Doc said and stepped back allowing Festus and Matt to get Jonas more or less to his feet. They wrapped Jonas' arms over their shoulders and guided him out of the alley.

Frank Breadman watched the goings on from the front of the hotel. He leaned casually against a post and smoked his cigar. Matt, Festus and Doc were too busy with Jonas to notice the sly look on Breadman's face.

"Easy now," Doc encouraged the lawmen to be careful with the semiconscious store owner as they approached the building with the doctor's office.

Heads up and down the street were watching and it wasn't too long before word got to Ellen Jonas. She raced across the street and followed the men up to the office at the top of the stairs.

Matt and Festus assisted Jonas up to the examination table. He was more cognisant now and looking around Doc's office, "What happened?" he asked feeling disoriented.

Matt stood next to the store owner and looked down at him, "I was hoping you could tell me?"

Jonas blinked and the spotted Ellen near the office door. He held out his hand for her to take, "I'll be all right," his voice quivered. Ellen stepped forward and clasped her hands around her husband's, "Let Doc be the judge of that," she smiled looking down at Jonas' bruised and bloodied face.

Jonas nodded and looked over to the doctor who was busy gathering bottles and equipment so that he could clean the store owner.

"Who beat you up, Jonas?" Matt asked.

Jonas shook his head, "I don't know, Matt. I was on my way home and someone pulled me into the alley," Jonas winced as Doc began to clean some of the cuts.

"Did you recognize who it was?" Matt asked.

"No," Jonas said. "It was dark. And when I asked him why he was going this he said it was because I opened my mouth, but I don't know about what and he never said. He just told me to keep my mouth shut," the store owner stated.

"By the looks of you, he tried to make sure you didn't say anything ever again," Doc said while examining Jonas' face.

"Did he say what you "opened" your mouth about?" Matt asked.

Again Jonas shook his head no, "Not once. At least that I can remember. It happened all so quickly," Jonas sighed.

"Did you recognize the man's voice?" Matt questioned.

Jonas sighed, "No," he said. "It was almost as if he was talking through his teeth," the store owner stated.

Doc looked up at Matt, "Let him rest for a while. Maybe more will come to him later," the doctor stated. Matt agreed, "I'll be back in a few hours," he said and turned to the door. The marshal's eyes locked onto Ellen Jonas, "I'll catch whoever is responsible," he said in a cold calculated tone before he motioned for Festus to follow him out of Doc's office.


	13. Chapter 13

Matt and Festus stood on the boardwalk below doctor's office. The marshal was clearly angered by the incident, "The only person that I can think that would have done that to Jonas would have been Frank Breadman," he sneered.

"Breadman?" Why?" Festus asked. "Jonas hasn't had much to do with him," he said flailing his hand in the air.

"Jonas had enough dealings with him over that wallpaper he ordered for Breadman," Matt stated. "Now I just need to prove it," he growled.

Festus ticked his head, "I can understand why Breadman would beat Jonas up over some wallpaper," he shook his head in disgust.

Kitty Russell walked across the alley, "Did I hear correctly that Jonas was beaten up?" she asked as she stepped up on the boardwalk next to Festus.

"You did," Matt said as his eyes scanned the street.

"Is he all right?" Kitty asked in concern.

Matt looked back to Kitty, "He's hurt pretty badly," he sighed.

"Who did it?" Kitty asked as her eyebrows knitted in disgust.

Matt shook his head, "I don't know but I have my suspicions. It seems as if the attacker was trying to shut him up for one thing or another," Matt stated. "Whoever it was, dragged him into the alley and told him to keep his mouth shut," the marshal said.

"Shut about what?" Kitty frowned. None of this was making sense to Kitty or Festus.

Matt wet his lips in thought, "Did you see Breadman last night?" Matt asked.

Kitty nodded, "He was at the Long Branch," she replied.

Matt nodded, "Did you talk with him?"

"Not much. It was cold shoulder and hot tongue he got last night," Kitty growled.

"Tell me more," Matt insisted.

Kitty huffed, "He came into the Long Branch all friendly like," she began, "but I still was fuming over the twenty-five rolls of wallpaper and I let him no about it in no uncertain terms," she said.

Matt stopped her, "That has to be it," he said.

"Matthew, now you aren't making any sense," Festus said.

"The wallpaper that Jonas ordered," Matt said clicking his fingers.

Kitty's eyebrows arched upwards, "What?" she said.

"Jonas told Doc about the order. He then told us," Matt began, "And…"

"And when I mentioned it last night, Breadman got angry with Jonas," Kitty finished. "Oh no," she sighed and looked up the stairs to Doc's office.

"It wasn't your fault, Kitty," Matt said. "But if I can prove this theory, I'll see that Breadman spends some time behind bars," he said as his eyes scanned the street looking for the man.

"That shouldn't be too hard," Kitty said.

"How so?" Matt asked.

"Ask to see his hands. If he hit Jonas that badly, he should have bruises on his knuckles," Kitty deduced.

"First I have to find him and if I accuse him without proper evidence, I could be the one that lands in hot water," Matt stated.

"If you want, I can approach him," Kitty offered.

Matt made a face, "No. He might get suspicious why you want to see him again," Matt explained.

"And I can see that happening," Kitty agreed.

"Wall he has no use fer me," Festus snorted.

"I'll have to think of another way to get him to confess," Matt stated. "In the mean time, steer clear of him. I don't trust him at all," the marshal warned.

"Like I said from the beginning, I wouldn't trust him as far as I could bound an anvil in a swamp." the hill man stated. Neither Matt or Kitty could top that statement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frank Breadman sat in the large upholstered wing-back arm chair he placed near the window of his hotel room. He gazed down at the street and as particularly interested in the trio at the base of the stairs that led up to the doctor's office, "I bet they are talking about me," he seethed.

Slowly he looked down at his right hand and noted that his knuckles were starting to turn black and blue from the beating he layed on the store owner. "I need to do something about this," he said standing and looking around the hotel room. "If that marshal connects me with that, I'll never get the Long Branch or Kitty," he grunted. But what to do.

Breadman looked out the window and he watched Kitty walk back to the Long Branch, and then it hit him. If he tripped and fell into the street, scaping his hand, no one would or could tell if he had hit Jonas.

Breadman left his room, pulled the door closed behind him and he decided to talk to Kitty to try and get back in her good books. He had to make it look good and convincing as he quickly walked down the stairs in the hotel and reached the door.

Matt and Festus were still on the corner of the boardwalk near the store, and Breadman smiled. Perhaps if he face planted on the street in front of them, they would see that he wasn't perfect.

Breadman paused and then started, his timing had to be perfect. He charged out the door, "Miss Kitty!" he waved his hands in the air trying to get Kitty's attention. He took three steps and purposely raced and tangled his feet before he landed hard in the middle of the street. While he was down he scraped his knuckles through the dirt.

"There's the rat!" Festus pointed.

Matt looked over his shoulder and quickly walked over to Breadman as people along the street watched on; including Kitty.

Matt stood over Breadman and then reached down to help him to his feet, "In a hurry?" Matt asked.

Breadman forced a smile, "I wanted to apologize to Kitty," he said looking from the marshal to the Long Branch and then down to his hand, which was now scraped and covered with sand.

Matt drew a deep breath, "Festus, take him to the jail. I'll get Doc to look at his hand," Matt walked away.

"Why the jail?" Breadman asked Festus.

"'Cause that is where Matthew said," Festus stated as he hooked his hand under Breadman's arm and walked him down the street.

Matt walked back to Doc's office and climbed the stairs. He quietly opened the door and found the doctor pulling a white sheet up under Jonas' chin, "You rest easy for a while," he said looking down at his friend. Jonas nodded slightly and closed his eyes.

Matt closed the door, "I need you to come over to the jail and look at Breadman's hand," Matt said.

"Why? Can't you tell a bruise from a bruise?" Doc scoffed.

"Not after he dragged his hand through the dirt," Matt said.

Doc pursed his lips, "He's a cocky one, isn't he?" the doctor said as he gathered his medical bag.

"I want him behind bars," Matt said.

Doc looked back at Jonas, "If he did that, he should spend more then a few years behind bars," he looked back at Matt. "He's a psychopath," he stated.

Matt drew a deep breath, "That's all the more reason I want you to look at him," he stated.

"I'm no psychiatrist!" protested.

"No, but you have better medical judgement than me!" Matt said.

Doc drew his hand across his moustache, "Let's go and see what 'Prince Charming" has done to himself," the doctor said and side stepped Matt. He wanted to get it done and over with.


	14. Chapter 14

Doc took his time to pull his glasses case from his vest pocket and opening it. His crystal blue eyes shifted from Breadman and Matt, wondering which one was going to tell him to speed up the examination of Breadman's hand.

Matt stood with his arms folded across his chest, while Breadman sat at the little wooden table.

Doc placed his glasses on his face and used a wet cloth to wash away the dirt, to reveal raw flesh where Breadman's knuckles scraped the ground. Doc ticked his head and tried to see if there was any bruising. The doctor bit at this lower lip as he continued to clean the man's hand. Doc looked up at Breadman who slowly looked up at the doctor, "What?" Breadman asked in a cold tone.

Doc shook his head and said nothing and continued on with the cleaning and examination of Breadman's hand. There was just enough surface damage to the skin on his knuckles that it masked any sign of other injuries like bruising.

Slowly Doc looked up to Matt, "It's inconclusive," he stated. Matt swore under his breath.

"What is?" Breadman growled. "Why am I here anyway?" he seethed as he watched Doc wrap his knuckles with white cotton gauze.

"Where were you last night?" the marshal asked.

"I was mostly in my room reading and then went to the Long Branch for a drink," Breadman said. "Sam and Kitty saw me there," he huffed.

"What time was it?" Matt continued his questioning.

"What is this all about? Do all newcomers to Dodge get treated this way?" Breadman asked as he stood and squared himself to Matt.

"Only the ones I suspect is up to something," Matt growled. "Get out of here," he ordered Breadman. Breadman's eyes narrowed at the men, "Fine folks you are," he snapped and stepped passed Doc, almost knocking the smaller man off his feet.

Doc brushed his hand across his moustache, "He should really have a good look in the mirror," the physical sputtered.

Breadman stood out side the jail house and looked down at his wrapped hand and slowly a smiled creased his lips as he flexed his fingers. After a few seconds, Breadman walked up the street, with a few eyes gazing at him as he wandered up the boardwalk. The rumours were spreading, but he didn't care.

Matt, Doc and Festus sat around the table at the jail house, "We have to prove he beat Jonas up. I want him off the streets and out of Dodge," Matt said.

Doc sat casually at the table with his right leg crossed over his left. The chair was sideways to the table and Doc's right forearm rested on the table top, "Either Jonas will have to hear the voice again, or Breadman is going to have to slip up," Doc stated. "There was some bruising, but not enough that I could say that he had a fight," Doc indicated. "And unfortunately you can't make him leave town on speculation," Doc sighed.

"I know. If there just some way to get him to trip up," Matt stated.

"The way I look at it," Festus started, "he's already beginning to look over his shoulder and it won't be long," the hill man said. "You can't look forward if yer loonkin' backwards all the time," he said with one eye scrunched up.

Matt and Doc exchanged looks. Every now and then, the deputy actually made sense to others and not just to himself. Matt's left eyebrow arched and Doc swiped his hand across his moustache as they both looked over to the deputy. "Wall its true!" Festus stated.

Howie Uzzell had just picked up some luggage that was handed down from the stagecoach for an elderly couple that was staying at the Dodge House Hotel. The hotel clerk looked over to Breadman who had just walked up the boardwalk, "Hope you didn't hurt yourself with that fall," he motioned to the street with a tick of his head.

Breadman held up his hand, "Just some scraps," he muttered and entered the hotel, leaving Howie with the rest of the luggage. "Would have been nice it you helped," he said under his breath to Breadman. Uzzell shook his head and continued carrying the luggage into lobby of his hotel.

Breadman walked up the stairs and could feel the eyes of everyone in the room watching him. He paused on the stairs and turned, looking down at the people, "Haven't you people got something better to do than stare at me?" he bellowed. Instantly everyone went on about their business. Breadman was now wondering what rumour had been racing through the people of Dodge like a prairie fire.

Breadman made a face and continued on to his room. Once inside, he pulled a bottle of brandy out of his carpetbag and grabbed a glass from the table next to the bed. He walked to the window what looked down onto Front Street and lowered himself into the upholstered chair.

From the chair Breadman used the quite time to plot out his planned meeting he was going to have with Kitty about the Long Branch Saloon. He wet his lips as he thought about it. Breadman pulled the cork on the brandy bottle and poured a good three fingers worth into the glass. He savoured the sips as he did the thought of owning the saloon.

Word swiftly reached Mat about Breadman's out burst as Howie informed the marshal so after the incident. "I don't like when a customer yells at others," Uzzell said nervously.

"I don't blame you, Howie," Matt stated. "Just try not to get in his way," Matt said. "I don't need anyone else to get hurt."

"I heard about Jonas. Do you think he did it?" Howie asked.

Doc and Festus remained at the little table and listened on. "I think so, but I haven't been able to prove it yet," Matt said.

"Why? I mean, Jonas wouldn't hurt a fly!" Uzzell said.

"I can't tell you why, but just do me a favour and stay away from any confrontation with Frank Breadman," Matt cautioned.

Howie nodded, "I sure hope everything works out all right," he stated and stepped to the door.

Matt nodded, "So do I," he smiled and watched the hotel manager leave the jail house. He then turned to Festus, "Well it sounds as if he's nearing the breaking point. Hopefully he just gives himself up and we can deal with it," Matt said.

"I wouldn't bet on it," Doc snorted. "He's not going to break easily. I sure hate to be around when he does," the doctor said.

"Well, let's just hope I can defuse him before that," Matt said with a hint of annoyance. He didn't like the idea of dealing with Breadman in any capacity of arresting him if he was violent; he knew things cold spiral out of control at the blink of an eye.

Doc made a face and looked at Matt, "If he had his wits about him, he'd simply leave town," he stated.

"Clearly he doesn't," Matt replied.

"He ain't the swiftest bear in the woods," Festus chimed in.

"Let's leave it at this for now. If I catch up to him I'll see if he's willing to talk," Matt stated.

"Good luck with that!" Festus snorted.

"I'll see you later, Matt," Doc said as he walked to the door of the jail house. "I hope this works out and no one else gets hurt," he said. "I'm going over to check on Jonas," the doctor said. Matt nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Matt Dillon walked over to the Long Branch and found Kitty Russell busy with the mid day hustle. He stepped down into the establishment and cross the floor; his eyes scanning the room for Frank Breadman. The marshal stopped at the long wooden bar and leaned over, resting his elbow in the surface, "Hi Matt," Kitty chirped.

"You seem in a better mood," Matt chuckled.

"Having seen Frank Breadman fall onto his face would put anyone in a good mood," Kitty chuckled. "The 'big man' had an accident in the middle of Front Street," she smiled.

Matt drew a deep breath and looked around, "I'm not so sure it was an accident," he said to Kitty in a hushed voice.

Kitty paused, "Why do you say that? He got tangled up on his own feet trying to cross the street!" she said.

"That's what I think he wanted us to believe," Matt said.

"Matt, you're scaring me," Kitty glared at the marshal.

"I'm sorry Kitty. But I had Doc look at his hand after he fell and conveniently he skinned his knuckles so bad that Doc couldn't determine if he was the one who beat up Jonas," Matt explained in a low voice.

"Where is Breadman now?" Kitty asked.

Matt thumbed over his shoulder, "Howie said he made a grand entrance at the hotel earlier," he stated. "I'm just hoping he packs up and gets out of town."

"What about Jonas?" Kitty asked.

Matt shrugged, "Until Jonas can identify his attacker, or Breadman confesses, we are at an impasse," the marshal stated.

Kitty Russell frowned, "That seems hardly fair," she said looking down at her hands and playing with her coffee cup.

"I know but there's little else I can do. The last thing I want to do is provoke him. Doc seems to think he'll do some thing drastic," Matt stated.

"Well this is a fine mess," Kitty said while leaning onto the bar.

Matt stood straight, "At all costs, avoid him, alright?"

Kitty nodded and watched Matt leave the saloon. And so did Breadman as he continued to drink in his hotel room.

Night was coming on and the lamp lighter made his way up Front Streets with his long pole and flame. The oil lamps gave off a warmer glow as the night grew older. The traffic had calmed and there were fewer and fewer people on the street.

Frank Breadman light a cigar and stood up from the chair he'd occupied all afternoon, aside for the odd break. He arched is back and leaned toward the window looking up and down the street. Neither law man could be seen.

With a satisfied deep drag on the cigar, Breadman gather his coat, hat and gun and made his way out to the landing where he put them on. He tightened his gun belt and then adjusted his vest. Slowly Breadman walked down the stairs. The lobby of the hotel was eerily quiet, as was most of Dodge in fact.

Breadman stepped out onto the boardwalk and scanned the street once again for matt and his mangy deputy. His eyes lifted to the doctor's office and their seemed to be activity within, but the activity he was most interested in was coming from the Long Branch.

Breadman drew his cuff across his lips as he prepared to cross the street. It was nearing eleven o'clock. As he crossed the Front Street he noticed out of the corner of his eye the light in the doctor's office extinguish. A slight smile cross his face as he now reached the saloon doors.

There were only a few customers within building; all of whom looked like they were getting ready to leave although there was still an hour left on the clock.

Breadman pushed open the swing doors and stepped down into the saloon. He slowly crossed the floor and looked at Sam, "Brandy," he said and placed his money on the bar.

Sam looked over to Kitty who approved the drink as he then busied herself with tother things hoping not to have to deal with Breadman.

Sam placed the glass on the bar and took the money Breadman placed. Breadman's eyes shifted from Sam over to Kitty as he slowly sipped the alcohol.

Kitty could sense him staring and shifted to further make it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. Breadman's eyes narrowed as he realized what she was doing. A slight smile curve his lips.

The five remaining partons left the saloon after their card game finished as well as their bottle, "Good night Miss Kitty," one of the men hallowed and waved as he left the saloon.

It was now just Kitty, Sam and Breadman left in the building.

Sam moved down the bar to be closer to Kitty while he wiped the glasses dry he just washed. His dark brown eyes were fixed on Breadman who seem to be quite calm at the head of the bar enjoying his drink.

"Do you want me to get the marshal?" Sam asked in a hushed voice.

Kitty cleared he throat, "Make it look like you are going to do some work in the office and slip out the back door," Kitty said quietly.

Sam nodded and moved a little further up the bar, placing the glass and towel down. As he moved back toward Kitty me took hold of the shotgun and moved in along, placing it near the saloon owner. Kitty gave Sam a grateful look. "I'll be sorting through those bottles in the back, Miss Kitty. You just call if you need me," the barkeep said.

Thanks, sam," she said and watched Sam Noonan disappear behind the curtain divider.

Breadman's jowls flexed. He remained looking forward yet noticed what just happened. He took a slightly bigger sip from his glass.

Finally the urge broke. Breadman was down at Kitty's end of the bar in a flash and he grabbed Kitty by the upper arms, pushing her hard against the wall, "I wanted to do this since the first time I met you," he said as he fought control of Kitty's trashing head. He held her hands tightly with one hand and he chin with the other so that he could kiss her deeply.

Kitty squirmed to free herself and tried to scream for help but Breadman was all over her.

Sam was nearly out of breath by the time he reached the jail house and opened the door, "Marshal!" he pointed up the street toward the Long Branch, "Breadman!"

Matt jumped up from his chair and raced to the door. Festus Haggen wasn't far behind.

By the time Matt reached the Long Branch Breadman had torn Kitty's dress away from her shoulders, "I tell you Kitty I will make this place a bigger and better saloon!" he laughed while still pinning Kitty to the wall and muffling her cries. Tears ran down her face and her mascara ran down her red cheeks.

Matt burst through the doors, "Hold it right there Breadman," he pulled his gun out, but Breadman's speed was breathtaking, and his bullet hit Matt just above the heart over his badge. The marshal fell forward firing before he dropped, hitting Breadman in the neck. As Breadman turned to get another shot off at the marshal, Kitty and made a run toward Matt and took the bullet in the middle of the back.

Festus entered the fray to stop Breadman, and his shot hit the man in the chest. As Breadman fell backwards through a table, he managed to get another shot off, hitting Festus in the thigh, spinning the deputy to the floor.

There was complete silence in the room by the time Sam and Doc reached the doors.


	16. Chapter 16

The sulphur smell lingered in the air from the spent gun powered form the numerous shots fired.

Doc stood frozen and looked in shock and awe that the gruesome sight inside the Long Branch Saloon. The only noise came from Festus as he grappled with this bleeding leg. The doctor began to move to the downed deputy but Festus waved him away, "Check on Matthew and Miss Kitty," he urged.

Doc was numb as he pushed past the toppled chairs and approached Matt and Kitty. He could see Kitty breath, but only slightly. There was no sign of life in Matt. The old doctor knelt down and picked up Matt's limp wrist and searched for a pulse, but there was none. He didn't expect to find one with the massive bloodied hole in the marshal's upper left chest. It almost looked like the bullet exploded on contact with the amount of torn flesh and the size of the hole.

Matt's dead eyes stared upwards, until Doc slid his trembling hand down over the marshal's face closing them. Doc bit at his lip. He'd seen Matt shot many times before and cheat death, but not this time.

Still on his knees, Doc shuffled toward Kitty who lay awkwardly on the blood soaked floor. Doc gently rolled Kitty onto her back before he carefully brought her head up to his chest. Tears streamed down the doctor's face as he knew just by looking at the wound, he couldn't save her.

Kitty's eyes opened slightly and she looked up at Doc, "He's dead, isn't he?" she asked of Matt.

Doc gently ran his hand down Kitty's cheek and nodded, "I'm afraid so, Honey," he spoke softly.

Kitty understood and nodded slightly. "What about Breadman? Is he dead?" she whispered and then winced as a ripple of pain shot through her.

Doc glanced over to the man lying amongst the busted table, "Yes,' he said looking back at Kitty and gently brushing some of her red hair from her face.

"Good," Kitty stated thought another wave of pain.

"Shhh," Doc said, "Try not to talk," he said as he gently rocked Kitty.

"Well, I can't say that it hasn't been boring around here," Kitty smiled weakly. Doc tried to smile back as tears continued to pour down his face. "Don't cry Doc," she said with a lump forming in her throat as the looked into the wet crystal blue eyes of the doctor. She knew what he was thinking, "You've been a true friend," she whispered.

Sam had helped Festus to a chair and wrapped a bandana around his wounded leg. The two men watched on, and both men were equally saddened at the sight. Festus's heart ached for Doc and Sam, both having known Kitty and Matt far longer then him. Yet, he also felt a deep sense of loss. The hill man was good at hiding his true feelings as he fought back tears as well.

Doc was about to say something, when Kitty brought up her hand and placed a finger over his lips, "You can't save me, Doc. I just want you to know that. I know you want too, but you can't," she said.

Doc nodded and clasped his hand over Kitty's hand kissing her palm hard as more tears fell from his eyes. He shook with fear and remorse as he knew Kitty was beginning to slip away from him. His own white shirt was stained with her warm red blood.

Kitty's breathing was becoming more laboured and all Doc could do was to try and make her last moments as comfortable as possible. He looked up into the sad faces of the two men that where still near the door. He shook his head indicating that there was nothing he could do for Kitty. He felt completely helpless and for the first time in his career he felt he failed. Doc looked back down at Kitty and continued to hold her hand as he cradled her in his other arm.

Slowly life ebbed out of the redheaded saloon owner and she slipped away from life. Doc swallowed hard and remained holding the now lifeless Kitty Russell in his arms. He gently rocked back and forth hoping that some miracle would happen and his friends would be fine.

Doc clamped his eyes tightly and cried.

"I'll get Newly and Percy Crump," Sam said and slowly left the saloon. There were only a few other people outside of the Long Branch Saloon. They poked their noses over the door to get a glimpse of what happened. Wilbur Jonas was one of them. He had come down from the doctor's office when he heard the shootings.

Jonas watched Sam. The bartender shook his head in sorrow and Jonas gasped. Slowly the store owner pushed through the doors and looked around. The saloon was eerily cold. Jonas placed his hand gently on Festus' shoulder as he moved over to where Doc remained crouched holding Kitty. Jonas gently patted Doc on the shoulder, "Doc?" he said trying to get the grieving man's attention. "I know it's hard, but you have to let her go," the store owner's voice carried a weight of sorrow and understanding.

Doc continued to sob, holding Kitty tightly in his arms. He felt like he just lost a daughter and a son. A burden he sure he wasn't going to be able to carry easily

Jonas watched Newly and Percy Crump enter the establishment. Newly quickly checked Festus but again, the hill man urged Newly to go over to Doc.

Newly looked down at the body of his boss and friends and swallowed. He moved over to where Doc was. Newly reached down and took Kitty's limp wrist. There was no pulse, "Doc. Come with me," he gently said as he unwrapped Doc's arms around Kitty's body. Jonas assisted Doc to his feet as Newly gently laid Kitty down on the floor. He and Jonas guided the doctor out of the Saloon. Doc's head hung low and his shoulders sagged. "Take him up to his office," Newly told Jonas.

The store owner nodded and placed a caring hand on Doc's back, between his shoulder blades, "Come on Doc," he whispered as the two men walked slowly to the stairs. Jonas assumed that Newly was going to take care of Festus.

Doc paused with his right foot on the stairs. He looked over to the saloon, "Tell me this isn't happening," he sighed and slowly looked over to Wilbur Jonas. The store owner was at a loss for words, "I wish I could," he sighed. The two men slowly climbed the stairs to the office above.

Newly and Festus joined the doctor and the store owner. Festus hobbled to the chair next to the doctor's desk and sat down.

Newly placed his hand firmly on Doc's shoulder, "Why don't you lay down for a while," he urged. "I'll take care of Festus," he tried to smile.

Doc nodded, "Thanks, Newly," he said as he looked at his remaining close friends. Slowly Doc turned to the back room. The three men watched the doctor and they could see that he had aged almost ten years in the past hour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilbur Jonas looked down at the doctor who lay at this feet on the boardwalk and then up to Matt, "I was just unloading some things from the delivery wagon. I didn't see Doc behind me," the store owner quickly knelt down and shook the unconscious doctor, "I sure hope he's not hurt badly!" Jonas sputtered.

Matt twisted his mouth in thought and reached down to assist Jonas in taking the doctor up to his office.

Kitty saw what was happening and followed the men up the stairs. By the time she reached the office, Matt had hoisted Doc up onto his examination table and was trying to wake him. "What did you hit him with?" Matt looked over his shoulder to the store owner.

Jonas shrugged, "I must have been the wood for my new shelf," he said as he nervously rung his white apron through his hands.

Kitty stepped over to the examination table, "That's quite the goose egg," she noted as she brushed some of Doc's hair back from his forehead. Kitty stepped away to get a cloth and a basin of water to try and bring the doctor to.

Gently, Kitty dabbed the cool wet cloth over Doc's forehead.

Matt looked at Jonas again, "You hit him with a plank?" he asked with a slight smiled on his face.

"I'm really sorry about it," Jonas stammered. "I didn't see him," he stated again.

The door to the doctor's office opened and Festus Haggen stepped into the room, "Jonas, that delivery driver wants his money," he thumbed over his shoulder.

"Frank Breadman can wait just a few more minutes," Jonas snapped. "I need to know if Doc is going to be okay," the store owner stated.

Festus rolled his eyes, "If you want I can tall him," the hill man stated.

Kitt looked over her shoulder, "Festus, tack Frank to the Long Branch and by him a beer," she said. "Tell Sam I said so," she continued.

Festus made a face and slowly reached for the door know. "You can have one too," Kitty stated. And with that the hill man was gone.

Doc groaned and his eyes slowly opened. He looked up into the face of Kitty Russell, "Welcome back!" she smiled.

Doc's heart jumped. He quickly pushed himself up on to his elbows. "Now easy Doc. You took quite the blow," Matt cautioned the doctor.

Doc's mouth slowly dropped open. He reached out and touched Kitty's cheek and looked Matt over, "You're both alive," he huffed in confusion.

Kitty tilted her head, "Are you all right?" she looked at Doc.

Doc looked down at his shirt. The last he remember it the front was saturated with Kitty's blood, but as he pulled it out and looked at it, it was white as when he put it on.

Slowly he brought his hand up to his forehead and felt the lump, "Am I alright?" he smiled. "You bet I am," and a smiled spread across the doctor's face. "You bet I am!" he laughed.

Jonas, Matt and Kitty exchanged strange looks and began to wonder about their friend.

"Are you sure, Doc," Kitty asked.

"Yes, Kitty, I am dead sure," he smiled. Kitty noticed a look on the doctor's face and in his eyes that made her smile. There was an underlying story and whether Doc would ever tell what it was about was yet to be determined. He was happy, in fact joyous.

Jonas stepped forward, "I'm terribly sorry, Doc," the store owner said.

"You did this?" the doctor pointed to his head. Jonas nodded slightly. "I see. Well for that, you can buy me a drink. I feel I need to celebrate," Doc said as he slowly slid off the examination table.

Matt frowned, "Celebrate what, Doc?" he asked.

"Life, Matt. Life," he smiled and walked to the door. He looked over his shoulder to his friends, "Are you joining me or not?" the doctor asked.

Kitty, Matt and Jonas shrugged their shoulders and followed the doctor, to toast life.


End file.
